To Sleep Forever
by LadyPassionofHate
Summary: And forever she would rest. NxWhite/Touko
1. To Sleep Forever

Her eyes had once been the most beautiful he had ever seen. It was as if her mother had stolen some of the ocean and used it to colour her eyes. Her hair, too, was wonderful. Her silky chestnut her. It was softer than a cloud and shone brightly in the sun.

And her skin. It was pale considering how much time she spent in the sun, but it was oh-so soft and smooth. He loved it. The way it would redden on her cheeks whenever their eyes met; the soft peach shade that her lips always were.

But now her pretty blue eyes were clouded and sightless; her hair dirtied with soil and blood, and her lovely skin cut and ripped and unclean. Tears had cleaned a path down her face; the last tears she would ever, could ever, shed.

Tea green eyes looked down at her sadly, his normally pristine white shirt now covered in dirt and spattered with blood.

He hadn't wanted to kill her. He didn't even want to hurt her. But he had to. She was going to stop him, he knew she could, and he could not allow that to happen. He needed to save all the Pokémon in the world.

Maybe…Maybe if he did that Arceus would forgive him and allow him to see White again before he was sent to Hell to be punished for killing her.

And if he was lucky she would forgive him as well. She would see that he was right and that everyone was happier now with all the Pokémon free and not being used in battles or contests.

Yes. She would. She loved him. She would forgive him.

The green hair teen stood, lifting the girl up with him carefully; carrying her to his bedroom and gently setting her upon the soft cover of his bed. He tucked her in carefully and closed her eyelids, brushing the bloody clumps of hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her forhead.

"A princess should not rest on the floor, that is improper." The boy stood and left the room, only pausing for a second as he turned to look back at the girl who would forever rest in his room.

"I will see you again soon, my princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of three.<br>This was meant to take one a darker view of N while also keeping him innocent. All three will be based around this idea.  
>The last will be the longest of the three, while the second is the shortest.<br>Thanks for taking time to read this, and please do review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Dream Come True

His excitement was palpable as he bounced onto the bed where his love lay. His green eyes shone as he looked down at her lovingly, his large hand gently picking up one of hers.

"I have finally done it! I was able to beat all the Champions and make everyone release their Pokémon in every region!" The teen announced; chest bursting with pride as the girl beside him smiled up at him in silence.

"I knew I could do it! I'm so glad I could! Tonight will be a celebration!" He let go of her hand; springing off the bed and spinning in glee, her head turning towards him.

"And my princess, I shall get you dressed up! I will find the prettiest dress and you can wear it and we can dance all night long, just as we've always wanted to! After six long years, so many dreams are coming true!" He laughed as he danced around the room.

As the boy calmed down his dancing stopped; his eyes quickly checking his watch.

"Ah! I must go make preparations if we wish to celebrate tonight!" The body rushed to her side again and kissed her forehead in good-bye, returning her smile as he turned to leave.

"You've lost so much weight in these past years, it may be hard to find you a dress, but I am sure that we can always get a tailor to resize it for you in time for tonight. Though I do with the your pretty hair didn't fall out as well." The boy sighed in sadness of this loss as he left the room, the door snapping shut behind him and once again leaving the room lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two of three.<br>These were intended to be off and twisted, though I guess I should have put that in the first part.**


	3. The Heart Awakened

His hands held her aloft as he moved them both across the tile floor of the large ballroom. No music was playing, but still his steps were in time to a waltz. He hummed under his breath as he and the girl he held spun gracefully; her dress flaring out. The shimmering black fabric was elegant and beautiful, in stunning contrast to the white suit the teen that held her wore.

His humming came to an end and he smiled at her, grateful the she was still smiling too. He placed her into a seat and pushed her in politely before taking a seat himself. His hand found hers on the table top; his fingers lacing with her and giving a light squeeze before he spoke.

"Soon I will be joining you. I hope I'll get to see you again. And… And maybe I'll get to stay with you forever if I'm lucky." A light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away from what used to be the girl he loved. His green gaze fell upon a small cup that was filled with a purple liquid. His free hand picked it up gently and he turned to look at the girl across from him again.

"This is the venom from a Venipede. One was nice enough to give me some of his when I met him in Pinwheel Forest. This will allow me to finally join you." A small smile spread across his lips, though his eyes sparkled with sadness.

He slowly brought the glass to his lips, taking a long sip and swallowing it before his body convulsed and he dropped the cup; the glass shattering on the floor and spilling what was left of the venom all over the floor.

The hand the held her clenched in pain as his body arched in pain. Suddenly, he became limp; breathing shallow and quick as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't move anymore, and his sight was slowly fading. He could faintly see someone above his as his world went grey.

Her eyes were blue like the ocean, her hair a silky chestnut. And her skin, it looked so smooth and soft and her peach coloured lips smiled down at him. She wore the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a shimmering black and contrasted his suit perfectly. He felt soft hands stoke his hair before softly touching his cheeks.

His vision was almost gone and his body was numb as he saw her bend over him. He felt a pair of lips press to his forehead.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Part three of three.<br>I listened to "N's Farewell" when I wrote this, as I love the song and felt it was totally acceptable giveen the circumstances.  
>I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy.<strong>


End file.
